gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Monaco Sprint Race
The 2019 Monaco Sprint Race, otherwise known as the 2019 Circuit de Monaco Race Two, was the eighth race of the 2019 FIA Formula 2 Championship, staged at the Circuit de Monaco on the 25 May 2019. The race would see Anthoine Hubert secure his maiden F2 victory, fending off Louis Delétraz in a sprint finish.'HUBERT HOLDS ON FOR PHOTO FINISH VICTORY', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula 2, 25/05/2019), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2019/05_May/Hubert-holds-on-for-photo-finish-victory-/, (Accessed 26/05/2019) Hubert would start the race from pole ahead of Delétraz, and duly aced his getaway to remain ahead of the Swiss racer into Sainte Devote. Behind, Guanyu Zhou danced his way around the outside of Artem Markelov to secure third, while Nyck de Vries was mugged by Ralph Boschung for eighth. It was not long, however, before the race was put on hiatus, for Luca Ghiotto would punt Tatiana Caldéron into the wall, resulting in a safety car. The Italian racer would then make a mess of his restart, ending his day after tangling with Mahaveer Raghunathan at the Lowes Hairpin. Those two were plucked from the circuit under the cover of another safety car, with the race resuming with more than 20 laps still to run. Hubert would ace the restart for a second time to re-establish his lead, although Delétraz did not allow the Frenchman to escape too far up the road. A rather tepid race developed over the following laps, with the order remaining unchanged until Sean Gelael removed himself from the race by smacking into the back of Giuliano Alesi. Fortunately those two would be removed from the circuit without the use of a safety car, with Delétraz suddenly closing right onto the back of Hubert as the remaining laps ticked away. Onto the final lap and Hubert was close to ending his race in the barriers, brushing the wall several times before getting out of shape out of the final corner. That allowed Delétraz to get a run on the BWT Arden towards the line, although he would have to go the long way around. Ultimately Hubert would win the race by a nose, officially beating Delétraz on the line by 0.059s to become the first rookie of the season to claim victory. Third would go to Zhou, who closed drastically on the leaders on the final lap, while Artem Markelov claimed fourth to complete his F2 return. Background The Circuit de Monaco would remain unchanged after the Feature Race on Friday, with the DRS zones unchanged.'2019 SEASON CALENDAR CONFIRMED', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula 2, 05/12/2018), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2018/12_December/2019-season-calendar-confirmed/, (Accessed 05/12/2018) There would also be no changes to the grid order ahead of the race, meaning Anthoine Hubert would start from pole as expected.'DE VRIES SEALS BACK-TO-BACK WINS IN MONACO', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula 2, 24/05/2019), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2019/05_May/De-Vries-seals-back-to-back-wins-in-Monaco/, (Accessed 24/05/2019) Luca Ghiotto, meanwhile, was to start from the back of the grid after his disqualification from the Feature, with no further penalties applied.'ROUND 4 POST FEATURE RACE PENALTIES', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula 2, 24/05/2019), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2019/05_May/Round-4-post-Feature-Race-penalties/, (Accessed 25/05/2019) Feature Formations Nicholas Latifi had seen his lead all but destroyed after the Feature Race, with Nyck de Vries moving just a point behind of the Canadian after claiming pole and victory. Ghiotto, meanwhile, had dropped to third after being disqualified from the results, leaving him five ahead of Jack Aitken. Elsewhere, Sérgio Sette Câmara completed the top five ahead of best rookie Guanyu Zhou, while Artem Markelov moved into sixteenth after getting points on his return. DAMS extended their lead in the Teams Championship after the opening race of the Monte Carlo weekend, moving onto 141 points after seven races. UNI-Virtuosi were next, 30 off the leaders, while ART Grand Prix had made a lot of ground as they climbed to third on 97 points. Campos Racing, meanwhile, had increased their tally in-spite of slipping to fourth, while Carlin had leapt from ninth to fifth. Entry List The full entry list for the is displayed below: Grid Race Report Results The final classification of the is displayed below: *''Italics'' indicate that a driver set fastest lap. ** Raghunathan was awarded a three place grid penalty for the 2019 Le Castellet Feature Race for leaving the track and gaining an advantage.'ROUND 4 POST SPRINT RACE PENALTIES', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula 2, 25/05/2019), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2019/05_May/Round-4-post-sprint-race-penalties/, (Accessed 26/05/2019) *† Ghiotto was awarded a three place grid penalty for the 2019 Le Castellet Feature Race for causing a collision. Milestones * Maiden victory for Anthoine Hubert. * Arden secured their victory as an entrant. Standings Nicholas Latifi retained his slim lead in the Championship hunt after collecting the fastest lap points, meaning he remained a point clear of Nyck de Vries. Luca Ghiotto, meanwhile, had slipped even further behind in third, leaving Monte Carlo 28 points behind, with Jack Aitken having also lost ground in fourth. Elsewhere, Guanyu Zhou had moved back into the top five, getting back ahead of Sérgio Sette Câmara, while race winner Anthoine Hubert had closed in behind those two in seventh. The Teams Championship was in a far simpler state, with DAMS remaining at the head of the pack, and holding a healthy 26 point lead. UNI-Virtuosi, meanwhile, had inched slightly closer to the French squad in second, while ART Grand Prix had lost ground in third, in-spite of breaking the 100 point barrier. Carlin completed the top five behind Campos Racing, while Trident remained at the foot of the table. Only point scoring drivers and teams are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:2019 Sprint Races Category:Race articles Category:Monaco